thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brad Jones
Brad Jones is the creator of the The Cinema Snob and The Bruno Mattei shows, which were popular on Youtube for a long time. After some time had passed, he got booted off YouTube because of complaints received from people involved with "Nail Gun Massacre,", What he called "easily the worst slasher film of the 1980s." Spoony got in touch with him and, along with offering to show some Brad's videos on his site, suggested that instead of going through the appeals process on YouTube to just starting his own website. The thus a site was created! Eventually YouTube did turn his account back on. However, he just uses it as a promotional tool to show clips of the movie he talks about. Now that he has his own site, he wants to come up with some more original shows, which is something he wanted to do back in the YouTube days, but never did. Being huge fan of old big box vhs', he and his friends started doing "The Big Box," which talks about the Big Box companies and the movies as if it were kind of an infomercial. His love for exploitation films led him to produce several exploitation films: "Midnight Heat", "Cheap", "Freak Out" and "Game Boys". "Midnight Heat", "Freak Out" and "Cheap" can be found on his website and the trailers for the rest of the movies can be also found there. Brad also produces a podcast called "Radiodrome" where he and his friend Jerrid Foiles talk about diverse exploitation-related subjects in an informal way. On the fifth episode of Radiodrome they "celebrated" the podcast's first year anniversary, despite only having five episodes. On the same episode, he said that producing Radiodrome episodes is really simple and relatively easy to edit, but always forgets to record new episodes. The Cinema Snob The Cinema Snob is a show inspired by the 1980s review of "Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter" by Siskel and Ebert. In it, Siskel seemed to get on a soapbox and saw the movie for more than what it really was by calling it the be all, end all for teenage entertainment. And that " it does nothing but teach young people that life is not worth living because you'll just die in the end." In the end, Brad simply said it was just a slasher flick and decided to write and edit his own videos. Brad also thought that just the very idea of very pretentious film snobs attempting to review any form of exploitation cinema was always very funny to him. So, being an exploitation fan, that's what he based the character on. Even though some films that are exploited, he likes. The Bruno Mattei Show The Bruno Mattei Show is a round table discussion type show instead of a straight comedic series. Bruno Mattei is Jones's favorite director, and he and his friends, Brian and Sarah love watching his movies. He created a show where they discuss each one of his movies going in order of his filmography. Kung Tai Ted Kung Tai Ted is a show about a wanabee martial-arts master also played by Brad whose main purpose is to review action movies. Brad purposely voices the character with Hong Kong dubbing to further the fact that Ted is supposed to be a martial artist. Current Movie Reviews On March 31st, 2010, Brad decided to review current movies! Specials *April 13th 2010 - I'm Back! (4/13/10) *Cinema Snob VLogs: Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 01) (June 30th, 2010) *Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 2) (July 4th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Move a Couch (July 7th, 2010) *Mark Patton Interview (July 16th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Watch the Room (July 22nd, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Are Not Cool (August 15th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Enter a Funhouse (August 23rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Durian Toffee (August 30th, 2010) *Game Boys (September 11th, 2010) *The Bikini Carwash Company (September 13th, 2010) Links *The Cinema Snob website *Brad Jones's section on TGWTG.com *Kung Tai Ted at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Main Contributors